


Darling, Please. Don't leave me.

by Iwriterandomstuff



Series: Eleanor Capell [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Death, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Insipred by Dragon Age, Loss, New Work, Original Characters - Freeform, relationships, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwriterandomstuff/pseuds/Iwriterandomstuff
Summary: Eleanor Capell and her siblings set off on an adventure away from their ruined homeland of Shanot.An original story that took inspiration from Dragon Age.(Not finished and is a HUGE WIP)
Relationships: OCs/Ocs
Series: Eleanor Capell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730878





	Darling, Please. Don't leave me.

It was destroyed. Everything they had built over the years was all gone. Ruins of a time when everything was happy surrounded them- encased them in sorrow. Eleanor's tears wouldn't cease and they flowed faster than ever before. Her sister ran to her side, cradling her head and whispering gentle shushes. Her sister, Kathryn, had always put her first. How she managed it was a mystery to her and everyone around her. She was always so calm and collected, even when their home was in ruin apparently. "El, stop, neither of us are any use in this mess while we're bundled up on the floor like this". She was right and Eleanor knew that, she wiped her tears and they both rose to their feet. They knew what they'd lost, but they weren't going to give up what they could still yet save. Kathryn grabbed her daggers and put them in their holsters, while Eleanor grabbed her staff. Magic had been a curse in their bloodline, one that had landed on her when she was born. She showed magic at such an early age and was then kept from most people she loved for risk of the Chapel knowing. Only The Creator knew how much she didn't want to be locked in the Gallows. The Chapel said that magic shouldn't rule but, instead of keeping mages as equals, they strip them from their families the minute they can freeze a flower and they are never let out again. "Kat, we need to go. Now." Eleanor said, grabbing Kathryn by her wrist and running. Their breaths became more shallow as they ran further and further. "We need to get to the King's Barracks and get Cole!" Neither of them slowed their pace until the tower came into view. The Barracks were where Cole served King Revera- son of the old King Eamon II. Cole was their brother, Eleanor's twin. She was still the oldest of the three by mere minutes and didn't hesitate to make sure Cole remembered that, but they loved each other. They all were stuck like glue, as much as Cole and Eleanor fought and scrapped with each other, he would never leave her alone while the Chapel was as harsh as ever. One of the King's guards stopped them. "Halt. We are not accepting soldiers anymore, the Barracks are full." Eleanor shook her head and showed the man her amulet. It was their birthright, the Capell line had always been the most respected in Shanot, regardless of it being a smaller city, nobility was respected wherever they were. The guard simply nodded and let them past. The sisters walked through to the barracks where they saw all of the soldiers preparing their weapons- some had a sword and shield, some had daggers like Kathryn, some had a great-sword, like Cole. "El, Kat?" Came the voice, uncertain. He smiled and scrambled from the floor to hug them both, before realising what he'd done. He pulled away and gave an awkward cough. "What are you two doing here? I thought the house collapsed?" Kathryn shushed him, they knew they had no time for questions. The battle would be brought to them soon. "Where's mother?" Eleanor asked, slight panic in her heart. Cole assured them that she was safe with the other women and that she would be on a boat to Honlea soon. The Murklich would surely take over- the tainted, ruthless creatures were always a threat but now, more than ever, they were a true danger. They were led by the Delusion, an ancient seer who threatened their city. Nobody knew the reason for the sudden attack, in reality, no one wanted to know either. Eleanor knew that her brother would try and pull some heroic stunt and go to find out what the attack stemmed from but she couldn't let that happen- she wasn't going to lose her brother. Cole shot her a worried look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" It wasn't like him to show that he was concerned. "I just..." He sighed, closing his eyes. He took in a breath before looking at her again. "Don't die." With that, he led on, heading out of the barracks and into the now desolate city. Bricks and wood lay scattered everywhere, dust littered the air, sending all three into the occasional coughing fit. Their first stop was to what once was their home. "Look at it all." Kathryn said, breaking the pained silence that the siblings had fallen into. Cole walked over to the bedroom, his and Eleanor's bunk bed had obviously collapsed. He felt a hand on his shoulder- Kathryn's. Eleanor had gone to the kitchen to try to salvage any food and bottled water for the inevitable trip to Honlea. "It'll be alright y'know," She started. "We'll get a new place in Honlea and-" Before she could finish, Cole shrugged her off with a grunt and pulled the tattered blanket off of Eleanor's top bunk that had now hit the floor. Kathryn knew immediately what he was looking for and crouched down to help. "I think she kept it under her pillow, look." She lifted the pillow up and saw nothing but the look of disappointment on Cole's face. However, that soon turned to a smile when he saw the small lump from inside the pillow case. "I knew she was smart" Kathryn said before reaching into the pillow case and pulling out the single silver ring. It was a gift to Eleanor from their father. She didn't wear it when she was off in battles. They had all been given different gifts before he left. Kathryn was given a set of new daggers, Cole was given a new pair of gauntlets and Eleanor was given a silver band. It was engraved with 'Magic is The Creator's gift, you will do great things with it'. They smiled at each other and Cole put it in his pocket. He'd give it back to her when they were safe. Eleanor was desperately trying to scrape enough food together before they left, tears stabbed at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't let the others see her vulnerable. She had to be strong for them, for their mother. They'd be reunited soon. It would be okay. But it doesn't easy the pain of their home being gone. 


End file.
